


Where The Bloodpusher Resides

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, fluffy teenage romance, that awkward moment when your sorta-boyfriend is mind-controlled into trying to kill you, the healing process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Aradia survives Vriska's attempt on her life, but still loses her hive and lusus, and Sollux takes her in and it is awkward and adorable.</p><p>Written because Ember said this pairing had too much wangst and because fluff is adorable.</p><p>NOTE: ON HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION. Hopefully I'll finish it eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe actually posting the prologue will motivate me to actually work on this. :I
> 
> Note that this fic alternates between Sollux's POV and Aradia's POV. I will make this as unconfusing as possible. Also note that it starts out kinda angsty? It gets less so as it goes on though, so don't worry.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are currently kneeling next to your half-dead girlfriend.

You don't really remember what exactly happened.  You remember a sickly sweet taste and a feeling of dissociation, but everything else is a blur. All you know is that Aradia is lying right in front of you, between you and the ruins of her hive. You pull her into your lap and just hold her, just waiting for the inevitable.

"I am so sorry," you tell her. You kiss her on the lips, because you just _know_ you'll never be able to do that again after tonight, and--

She coughs, sputters, gasps. She's practically convulsing with every breath, but you're just so happy she's alive, albeit badly hurt.

The only problem, of course, is that the Alternian health care system is shit. Lowbloods like her aren't _expected_ to live long--no more than 25 sweeps at very most--and if they die young, well, that's their problem. No medical station would treat a maroon-blood. You know that much.

You cradle her in your arms and stand up. Aradia's heavier than she looks (though that could just be your own physical weakness--you're not really sure), but you manage to fly off to your hivestem anyway, with her in tow, because you just don't know what else you can do.

By the time the two of you arrive, her breathing has steadied a bit, which you take as a good sign. You do hope she'll wake up soon, though.

Frankly, you don't know what you'll do if she never does.


	2. This Is Actually The First Real Chapter I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARADIA MADE A SWEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, sorry for how long this has taken! College is kicking my ass. x_x Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently, but I wouldn't count on it.
> 
> Also, if anyone could suggest an actual title for this fic, I'd appreciate it immensely! :)

Your name is Aradia Megido and you have no clue what the fuck just happened.

  


You're in Sollux's hive for some reason, lying on the floor and covered in bandages, and all you can really remember is the red and the blue and then--

 

Actually, come to think of it, you're not sure what happened next.

 

You try sitting up, but promptly fall back onto the floor. Whatever happened to you, it must've really made a mess of you. You also seem to be, aside from the bandages, completely nude, which really just adds to your confusion.

 

Groaning, you roll over onto your side and try, unsuccessfully, to pull yourself up, at which point you hear a familiar voice coming from behind you.

 

“AA? You're awake?”

 

“I...think so?”

 

“Oh, thank God. Thank fucking GOD, I was so scared--”

 

“Sollux,” you sigh. “Please tell me what happened, why I'm here, and why I'm not wearing any clothes.”

 

He explains, and you just listen numbly as he rambles on about mind honey and how your hive got blown up and how _for fuck's sake Aradia you almost died_ and everything in between. Honestly, you're more focused on how, now that you're truly lucid, damn near every inch of your skin feels like it's on fire.

 

(It probably was at one point. You're not really sure.)

 

“So...uh...are you feeling okay now?” Sollux asks awkwardly, taking your hand in his and flipping you over onto your back.

 

“Define 'okay'.”

  


“Not in pain, I guess.”

 

“Then no. No, I am not okay.”

  
He looks into your eyes, his expression sad and guilty-looking. You're not quite sure if you should be angry at him or not—he  _did_ try to kill you, but at the same time it doesn't sound like it was actually the Sollux you've known all your life. 

 

It hits you a few minutes later.

 

“...That BITCH,” you growl. 

 

Sollux raises an eyebrow. “Which one? We know several.”

 

“L-look, you know how Vriska crippled Tavros a few nights ago?”

 

“Oh,” he says, sounding disgusted. “ _Her._ ”

 

“Yeah. Vriska. I sent some ghosts after her, and she trolled me right before you exploded my hive.”

  
It's times like this you wish you had a more convenient fetch modus, because getting your weird laptop out is a bit of a trial, but eventually you manage to retrieve it, and immediately log on to Trollian.

  
  


“AA, what are you doing?”

 

“Sollux, I am so angry right now. You have no idea.” There are tears in your eyes, but you continue nonetheless. “I don't have anywhere to live, and I don't have a lusus, so I'm pretty much going to be culled at this rate. I need to tell her wha--”

  


“No,” Sollux says firmly. “You've already made her mad enough, and you're really not in a good headspace right now. I can tell that much.” 

 

He takes your laptop from you. “Let me handle this.”


	3. Wow This Chapter Is Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux IMs Terezi about stuff and realizes just how fucked up things are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, SORRY. ;_; But I have a title for the fic now! And that's good! Yay!
> 
> I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I couldn't really figure out how to continue it from Sollux's POV, and since the chapters are told exclusively from one POV (makes life easier, haha), I figured it'd be best to cut it off where I did. 
> 
> Also I am so bad at writing Terezi. ._.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]  
TA: hey tz.  
GC: OH TH3R3 YOU 4R3!  
GC: 3V3RYON3S B33N R34LLY WORR13D 4BOUT YOU   
GC: 4ND 4R4D14 >:[  
GC: 1S SH3 DO1NG OK4Y  
GC: 1S SH3 4L1V3 FOR TH4T M4TT3R  
TA: ye2. yeah 2he'2 fiine.   
TA: 2he ju2t woke up and ii've been bu2y lookiing after her.  
GC: OH  
TA: 2he'2 pretty pii22ed riight now.  
TA: can't 2ay ii blame her.  
GC: Y34H S3R1OUSLY >:/  
GC: 1M PR3TTY P1SS3D TOO 1N 4LL HON3STY  
GC: 4LTHOUGH 1 ST1LL TH1NK 4R4D14 SHOULD H4V3 L3T M3 H4NDL3 TH1NGS   
TA: ii know.  
TA: but anyway, on a related note, ii need your help.  
TA: aa's pretty hell-bent on gettiing revenge for all thii2 bull2hiit.  
TA: and you know vk better than eiither of u2.  
GC: Y34H  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 C4N H4NDL3 TH1S  
GC: BUT 1 N33D YOUR H3LP TOO!  
GC: TH3R3S TH1S GUY VR1SK4 T4LKS TO SOM3T1M3S 4ND 1 N33D TO CONT4CT H1M  
GC: BUT H3 DO3SNT H4V3 4 TROLL14N 4CCOUNT   
GC: 3V3N THOUGH TH4TS HOW TH3Y T4LK >:?  
GC: 4ND YOUR3 GOOD W1TH COMPUT3R SH1T SO M4YB3 YOU COULD F1GUR3 OUT HOW TO TROLL H1M  
TA: ii'll 2ee what ii can do.  
TA: iif he'2 able two troll vk iit 2houldn't be two hard.  
GC: TH4NKS  
GC: G3T B4CK TO M3 4S SOON 4S YOU F1GUR3 TH1NGS OUT  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 PL4N >:]  
TA: well 2hiit.   
TA: anyway ii'll talk two you later.  
TA: thank2, tz.  
GC: NO PROBL3M >;]  
twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]  
\---  
Your name is Sollux Captor and you think you might be in over your head.


	4. In Which Terezi Is Blinded And Acey Finally Updates This Damn Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory, really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually typed all of Terezi's Trollian messages with my eyes closed, to add to the ~authenticity~--since she's just gone blind, she hasn't developed her weird smellovision capabilities, so naturally she's making a lot of typos. And I figured her text-to-speech program would be crap, hence the line about her being able to hear Aradia's quirk.
> 
> I also apologize for taking so damn long with this! I've been having writer's block, and I was having trouble deciding what would happen next, but it still took WAY longer than it should've. I'd say the next chapter will be coming soon but I don't know if it will. Hopefully, though, my next hiatus will be less ridiculous. :P

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

GC: 4R4D215

AA: what? 0_0

GC: 1 C4NT S33 4NMYTH1NG

GC: 1T URTS 4 LOT

GC: MY 3Y3S F33L L1K3 BURN1NG

GC: 4ND 1 C4NT S33 TH3 K3YBO4RD

GC: 1 C4N H3AQ54 YOUR QUIRK

GC: 1T SOUNDRS R31LLY W31RD

AA: um

AA: if its any c0ns0lati0n

AA: y0ure d0ing a g00d j0b 0f typing

GC: R34AQLLY?

AA: yes

AA: a few typ0s here and there but thats t0 be expected!

AA: d0 y0u have any clue what happened

GC: NOT R34LLY BUT 1 H4V3 4 HUNCH 1T W4S VR1SK3

GC: 4G41N >:P

AA: 0h n0

GC: S33

GC: SOLLUX 4ND 1 K1ND OF 3CPLOD3D H34R M4G21C CU3B3LL

GC: 4S R3V3NG3 OF COURSE3

GC: FOR BOTH YOU 4ND T4VROS

GC: SH3 LOST H3R4 4RM 5NF H3R W31RD 3Y3

GC: 5ND TH3N 1 W3NT TO SL33P 4ND WH3N 1 WOKE3 UP 1 WQAR 1N TH3E FOR3ST

GC: 4ND 1 COULDNT S343 >:[

AA: but i th0ught she c0uldnt c0ntr0l y0u!

GC: 1M GUE3SS1NG SH3 US3D SOM3 SORT OF

GC: 1 DUNNPO

GC: 4 PROXY OF SOM3 SORT

AA: 0h

AA: d0 y0u want us t0 c0me 0ver and see y0u?

GC: TH4T WOULD B3 R3Q5LLY N1C3

GC: YOU KNOW WH3R3 1 L1V3 R1GHT

AA: 0f c0urse!

AA: we used t0 flarp near y0ur hive all the time

GC: TH3NKS 4RR1D4

GC: 1LL S33 YOU SOON

GC: ...FUCK

GC: 1 M4D3 MYS3LF S4D ?:{

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

\---

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you're slowly recovering. You're not sure the same can be said of your other friends.

Sollux reluctantly agreed to taking you to see Terezi, even though you're still not quite well, and you managed to get Tavros--who is still adjusting to traveling in a four-wheel device--to accompany the two of you.

Both Sollux and Tavros have seemed pretty down, albeit in different ways--Tavros just wants to walk again, and Sollux...well, you know he gets down sometimes, but he seems so damn guilty about the whole thing. It's all so hard to watch, but you've gotta be there for them. That's what friends are for.

You ring the bell hanging from Terezi's treehive, and Terezi, with some difficulty, manages to get the lift down so you can go up.

\---

She's a mess. 

Her eyes are tightly shut and leaking some strange mixture of blood and tears, her face and arms blistering with burns. You worriedly wonder how long she'd been outside before she made it to her hive. 

"Hello?" she calls out--a little too loudly, but whatever. She can't see you, she doesn't know you're all right in front of her. 

"TZ," sighs Sollux, "we're like two feet away from you."

"Oh," she says, a lot more quietly this time. "Sorry." Terezi opens her eyes, and you can't help but recoil a bit. 

They're completely burnt out. Ruined. The only way you could think of to fix her vision would be asking _him_ to make her bionic eyes, but there's no way in hell you're doing that.

You reach out and pat her gently on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry," you whisper to her, and despite the burns on her arms causing her obvious pain, she embraces you.

"No," she says firmly. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I--"

"Shhh. Just...get some rest, okay?" you say awkwardly.

Terezi nods. "Okay."

"I can program a speech-to-text program for you," Sollux notes. "And maybe a less shitty text-to-speech one, if you want. It's gonna be fine."

You smile at Terezi, and even though she can't see you, the expression on her face almost makes it seem like she can.


End file.
